Como romperle el corazón a un vikingo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Continuación de Como entrenar a tu vikingo* Al Este de Berk se guarda el secreto más sucio de la historia vikinga, la tragedia de Hiccup II, el libertador de Dragones. Toothless, Hiccup y co. se embarcaran en una aventura para rescatar al Night Fury Furious... Pero este jamás pidió su ayuda (Toothless/Hiccup) /Respuesta al reto 10 "F*ck the canon" de "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma*
1. Prólogo

**— COMO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UN VIKINGO —**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Cuando Berk todavía era un reino. Cuando Grimbeard dominaba con cruel mano de hierro. Cuando fuera de las murallas los Night Furies volaban libres para su desespero. Cuando los príncipes vikingos Thugheart y Chucklehead esperaban con ansias a su tercer hermano.

En ese escenario se dio el nacimiento más importante para la historia del Archipiélago.

— ¡Es un varón! —el rey le gritó a su reino— ¡Un tercer varón!

Y los vikingos alabaron, gritaron de felicidad, chocaron sus cabezas y derramaron hidromiel por todas partes. El nuevo príncipe había nacido.

Era pequeño, enjuto, enfermizo, tal vez nunca sería capaz de levantar un hacha de guerra ¿pero qué más les daba? No era el heredero. Y cualquier escusa era buena para emborracharse.

Con su brillante cabecita rubia, sus pecas y curiosos ojos azules, despertaba el amor y la simpatía de todos los que lo miraban.

El tercer hijo, un simple adorno en la línea de sucesión, un príncipe dorado para un futuro dorado.

Entonces todo se vino abajo.

— Los espíritus de sus antepasados han determinado que se llamará Hiccup —dijo la chamana el día de su presentación, dos meses después de su nacimiento—, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el segundo.

Y todos los vikingos reaccionaron con miedo y temor, puede que hasta con asco. No había orgullo en los ojos de Grimbeard entonces. Su tercer hijo lucía el nombre de un loco, el de un traidor. Si bien Hiccup I fue el primer rey vikingo, él y su dragón fueron La Peste para su reino, uno que él había levantado de nuevo de sus cenizas con mucho sudor y esfuerzo.

— Es un error —Griembard dijo—: Un hijo mío no puede llevar el nombre de un traidor a su raza.

— Se llama Hiccup —reiteró la chamana, con calma—, así lo han decidido y nada puede cambiar eso. Grimbeard, acepta tu castigo por la muerte de todos esos dragones inocentes.

Fue ahí cuando Grimbeard montó en cólera. Odió al bebé del cual hace solo unos momentos había estado tan orgulloso y en silencio, le declaró la guerra a la pequeña criatura salida de las entrañas de su esposa.

Fue el principio del fin del reino vikingo.


	2. Heartbroken Island

***Este fanfiction entra dentro del reto 10 "F*ck the canon" del grupo "Caldo Toothcup para el alma"***

* * *

 **— COMO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UN VIKINGO —**

 _ **Heartbroken Island**_

* * *

Me llamo Toothless, soy el último de mi raza, un Night Fury, nuevo Alpha de todos los Dragones, el cual hace cinco años conoció a un vikingo llamado Hiccup III. Ambos conseguimos con mucho esfuerzo, lágrimas y grandes perdidas la amistad entre dragones y humanos de varias partes de nuestro mundo.

Pero no era suficiente. Todavía quedaban muchas tierras por conocer, enemigos con los cuales lograr enterrar el hacha de guerra, desenterrada hace 100 años por el tío abuelo de mi humano, Hiccup II.

Hiccup II... Mi humano había estado teniendo pesadillas desde que yo, accidentalmente, maté a su progenitor, y estás solo se habían agravado cuando su progenitora le habló de su antepasado. Yo conocía la historia de esa cría de humano desde hace cinco años, el anciano Líder de los Terrible Terror me la contó como advertencia.

Todos los humanos guardan oscuridad dentro de si, no dejes que tu Hiccup caiga dentro de la suya.

En su tiempo creí que sería una promesa fácil de cumplir, pero estos últimos tiempos habían sido realmente muy difíciles para él. Demasiados cambios, muchos descubrimientos, poco agradables. No se había convertido en el Alpha humano en el mejor momento, que se diga, la cueva humana quedó destrozada tras una cruenta batalla, obviamente su reconstrucción quedó al cargo de él. Mucha presión para un novato. Tal fue su estrés, que rompió su compromiso con la humana Astrid, no tenía la cabeza como para asentarla. Ella comprendió su punto... Días después de casi matarlo, no se siente bonito ser rechazada por el Alpha, mucho menos una hembra tan orgullosa como lo es ella. Si a Hiccup le dolió tomar esa decisión, realmente no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal por ello.

Me encontraba totalmente despierto en mi lecho de piedra cálida al lado del suyo, viendo como se removía en sueños. Había momentos como ese en los que agradecía que los dragones no pudiésemos soñar.

Me apiade de él y camine a su lado, removiéndole con un ala le devolví al mundo real. Siempre había tenido sueño ligero.

— Buenos días, amigo... —habló adormilado frotándose los ojos para despertarse— Pero... Todavía es de noche.

Su mirada cansada pasó del oscuro cielo que se veía a través de la ventana de su cueva a mi, pidiendo una explicación.

— Estabas teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo —gorgojee y él suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

— Sí, la verdad recuerdo algo...

— ¿Era tu antepasado de nuevo?

— No sé, puede... ¡Sí, me dijo algo, sé que me dijo algo, pero no recuerdo que!

Fruncí el ceño, así había sido por una semana.

— Solo deja de pensar en ello, ese Hiccup está muerto, es imposible que esté hablando contigo —dije mientras volvía a mi lecho de piedra.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Por favor, no lo digas.

— ¡Es posible que su dragón si lo este!

— Y..., lo dijo —me burle mirándole con falso desdén.

— Muy gracioso, Tooth —me la devolvió, mientras se levantaba de su lecho hacía el gran mapa colgado en la habitación, juntos habíamos descubierto más de la mitad de las islas hay plasmadas—. Pero en serio no sientes algo con respecto a esto, ¡otro Night Fury podría estar vivo!

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Night Fury que inició una guerra? —bufé cansado, tumbandome— Cuanto más lejos esté de los dragones y de mi mejor, regresa a tu lecho, aun es pronto.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido?

No lo sabía, tal vez yo me había resignado a ser un adulto y a tener responsabilidades que, en realidad, no me habrían importado lo más mínimo de ser ese mismo adolescente kamikaze que perdió mitad de su cola hace cinco años. Pero Hiccup no. Él seguía siendo esa alma libre a la cual yo ayudé a liberarse. Aun con todas sus nuevas responsabilidades que no deseaba tener, golpeándole por todas partes, él se mantenía en pié, se mantenía con sus mismas ilusiones, como si supiera que había nacido para ello y no iba dejarlo a un lado. Nunca.

— Me pregunto... —golpeó ligeramente la esquina derecha del mapa— ¿Qué habrá hacía el Este?

Volví a abrir los ojos y me levante para ir a su lado. Supongo que no tenía derecho a quejarme, yo le desperté después de todo.

— ¿Quieres decir más allá de Raven Point? —nuestras expediciones siempre fueron hacía el oeste, donde miraba el puerto, la verdad nunca antes me había parado a pensar en el otro lado.

— Por supuesto, mucho más allá de Berk.

— Sí, tal vez podría haber algo.

Vi un brillo en los ojos verdes de Hiccup. Y no tenía que ser muy avispado para adivinar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué si la Isla a la que fue llevada Furious está al Este?

Era solo una posibilidad entre mil, pero él iba a tomarla, por supuesto que iba a tomarla, era mi Hiccup después de todo.

* * *

— Llevo años temiendo que me hagas esa pregunta.

Gobber no nos miró en lo que hundía una candente espada recién maleadada en un barreño de agua fría. El vapor, junto al ruido que sonaba como una criatura muriendo al hacer contacto con el agua, no se hicieron esperar. Entonces si se volvió para devolverle a Hiccup la mirada. Eso se había vuelto un gesto más impersonal, menos cargado de fuerza, desde que Hiccup había crecido en estatura y ya no era esa cría de humano menor a la medía. Al menos en lo que a altura concernía. Para muchas cosas, seguía siendo un palillo andante. Pero era mi palillo andante.

— ¿Cómo cuánto? —quiso saber mi humano.

— Supongo que la sospecha siempre estuvo ahí, desde que naciste —Gobber se acarició su largo mechón de barba. Le conocía lo suficiente para ver la verdad tras su gesto falsamente relajado. Estaba preocupado, quería sonar como un padre dándole una regañina a su cría, hasta que se daba la dolorosa cuenta de que la cría ya no era una cría, y el recuerdo de que nunca fue suya—. ¿Quieres saber qué hay al Este? Muerte para los incautos.

— ¿Muerte para incautos? ¡¿Dónde hay que firmar?! —se metió la voz chillona de Tuffnut en la conversación. Ni siquiera llegar a la edad adulta le había arreglado eso.

— ¿Siquiera sabes firmar? —preguntó su hermana, llegando tras él, tan inseparables como siempre.

— ¡Claro que sí, lista! —aunque por dentro en realidad no estaba tan convencido. Se giró hacía Gobber— ¿Tienes mis hachas?

Él se las lanzó al aire de manera muy poco segura, aún así no hubo heridos. Tal era la práctica de los humanos para peligros tales como esos.

— Alpha —me saludaron Barf y Belch a la vez, mientras inclinaban sus cabezas.

No con respeto, si no con risas entre dientes. Tras ser amigos por cinco años, les causaba gracia lo alto que había llegado. Si no estuviera ya al tanto de lo descerebrados que son los Cremallerus, y si no fuéramos amigos, me habría sentido realmente ofendido con su tono.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy esas "grandes mentes pensantes"?

— ¿Las de quién? —preguntó Belch.

— Estúpido, habla de nosotros —Barf le golpeó ligeramente con el ala que compartían.

— ¿Estás totalmente seguro?

— Pues en verdad... No.

Rodé ligeramente los ojos. Los humanos debieron conocerles a ellos antes de dejar por escrito eso de que dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

— Hiccup parece inquieto —Barf se fijó mirando hacía mi humano.

Aunque todos nosotros teníamos un humano por individual, mis más allegados amigos, mi equipo, sentían la misma predilección por Hiccup que sentían para con sus propios humanos. Fue él quien se encargaba de sus heridas cuando el resto de su raza los maltrataba y golpeaba. Fue él quien les enseñó a las otras crías de humano como los dragones debían ser realmente tratados y respetados. Tal vez Hiccup no era su humano en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, antes tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cuerpo muerto para ello, y no les iba a hacer ninguna gracia tratar de vencerme, pero sin duda los dragones nunca iban a olvidar todo lo que hizo por ellos.

— Me gusta cuando Hiccup está inquieto, siempre significa que saldremos de viaje pronto.

— Bien, odio lo pequeño de esta isla. Son pocas cosas para romper.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de verme severo, pero la sonrisa que no pude evitar poner me delataba.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Alpha?

— Lo veremos —en realidad quería decir "no vamos a ninguna parte", pero con Hiccup al mando eso no se me ocurría decirlo ni de broma. Sabía que no tenía que haberle malcriado tanto en su momento, maldita fuera—. Meatlug no puede viajar.

— En realidad, si puede —me dijo Belch—. Su nueva cría salió hoy del cascaron.

— Veníamos a avisarte —le secundó Barf.

— Oh, así que eso fue la explosión de hace un rato —sí, no me juzguéis, aun estaba aprendiendo a ser Alpha—. ¿Alguien está con ella?

— Hookfang —dijo Barf, no me sorprendía, el Monstruos Nighmare, como todo dragón de su raza, tenía tanto de sobreprotector como de pesado número uno—. Fishlegs fue al campo de entrenamiento a decirle a Gustav.

De repente gire la mirada hacía Hiccup, ya que noté como dentro de él la incomodidad iba en aumento. Estaba enfrascado dentro de una conversación con los gemelos la cual no escuché, pero su cara estaba roja de coraje y vergüenza mientras Ruffnut le golpeaba un brazo de forma amistosa y decía "era solo una broma, hombre", él le fruncio el ceño y Tuffnut rió a su costa. Gobber solo rodaba los ojos pero por dentro ocultaba sus ganas de reír. Supongo que de nuevo se reían de él por su ruptura del compromiso con Astrid, llevaban golpeando con ese palo semanas.

— Por cierto, ¿aun no...? —comenzó a decir Belch, antes de que Barf volviese a golpearle con el ala.

— ¡Estúpido, casi te vas de la lengua!

— ¿Aun no qué? —les pregunté con sorpresa.

— ¡Nada!

— Es una apuesta —dijo Belch—, apostamos que...

— ¡Pero te quieres callar! —le atacó Barf.

— ¡No me da la gana!

Los mellizos notaron como las dos cabezas de su dragón peleaban, así que dejaron a su propio Alpha tranquilo por unos momentos para interponerse. Suspire y me recoste al lado de Hiccup.

— Odio ser Alpha —susurré—. Quiero renunciar.

— Somos dos —me contestó Hiccup mientras posaba sus dedos mágicos tras mis orejas.

Su caricia me hizo sacar la lengua afuera del gusto. Muchas veces eso me daba la vida.

— ¿Qué querían de ti?

Mi humano hizo una mueca.

— Solo otra de sus tonterías. Estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente eso del buzón de sugerencias.

— ¿Para pasar elegantemente de todas ellas?

— Sip —y desvió su mirada hacía Gobber—. Todavía no me has contestado, ¿qué hay al Este?

— Ya lo he hecho —se defendió Gobber peleándose a martillazos con un arma a medio forjar. Una pobre escusa para no tener que mirar a Hiccup a los ojos.

— No enserio.

Gobber dejo el martillo, el negativo sentimiento de recuerdos tristes invadiendo su alma.

— Es tierra de Berserkers, mucho más salvajes e incivilizados de los que ya has visto. Según las leyendas, esos tipos comen dragón para desayunar.

Traté de no imaginarmelo ni de echar afuera el pescado que había tomado de desayuno hacía tan solo una hora.

— ¿Has estado allí?

Gobber jugó distraídamente con el martillo mientras se sentaba.

— No, yo... intenté llegar. Era joven, estúpido, y estaba muy enojado con tu padre, no se me ocurrió cosa mejor que largarme a donde él jamás me seguiría... —el recuerdo de Stoick cayó como una pesada losa por encima de los tres. Yo sabía que realmente no había sido mi culpa lo que le pasó, no era yo mismo, estaba siendo manipulado, aun así no podía evitar culparme, debí haber sido mentalmente más fuerte— Fue, Odin, fue una muy mala idea. Malísima. Casi pierdo mi brazo bueno solo en el trayecto. El susto fue tal que recapacite y di medía vuelta a mitad de camino. Tu abuelo me dio tal golpe al regresar que casi no noté su abrazo al saber que había vuelto vivo. Pobre anciano, no tardó mucho en morir, pero vivió mucho.

— ¿Mi abuelo le tenía miedo a los Berserkers del Este? —se interesó Hiccup.

— No a los Berserkers, si no a los recuerdos que están grabados en esas tierras. Su hermano fue asesinado ahí.

La mirada de mi humano se ensombreció.

— Hiccup II —Gobber asintió—. Entonces podría estar en lo correcto al pensar que Furious está en el Este.

— Sí, ahí tendría que estar, de estar vivo —Gobber se encogió de hombros—. Si los Berserkers no se lo comieron.

— Quiero ir a comprobarlo.

— No serás bien recibido. Los Hairy Hooligans no les caemos bien.

— Por supuesto, como estoy tan acostumbrado a la buenas bienvenidas —mi humano dijo con ironía.

— Hiccup, hace un par de años te habría dicho "adelante, no te cortes", habría sido solo una de tus cosas, pero ahora eres el jefe. Y el siguiente en la línea después de ti es Snotlout —mi humano hizo una mueca—, exacto, no podemos permitirnos perderte.

— No es el único que puede ocupar ese puesto —dijo la voz femenina de Valka y se acercó a su hijo acariciándole amorosamente la mejilla. Ella era la única a la que le permitía hacer eso—. Como la madre del jefe, en realidad la siguiente en la línea soy yo, y estoy perfectamente capacitada para sustituir a mi hijo en caso de su ausencia. Estoy segura de que Stoick hizo muchas salidas antes de fallecer.

— Quiere ir al Este —Gobber le dijo a la mujer en tono preocupado—. Al Este.

— ¿Crees que si voy no podré regresar? —ese era Hiccup, en un tono herido.

Mi propia aura se dobló al sentir la suya, apagándose. Durante años él se había criado con la desconfianza de todos, menos con la de Gobber, en él siempre había podido confiar. Su mente no era capaz de procesar del todo la posibilidad de que el vikingo que había sido como su otro padre no confiase en él. Y dolía. Y si a él le dolía a mi también.

— Creo que si vas no querrás volver —le corrigió.

Hiccup giró la mirada avergonzado, mentiría si dijera que después de ser nombrado jefe varías veces no se sintió tentado de huir. Saltaba a la vista que esa no era la vida que deseaba, para nada.

— Hey, no te vayas a sentir culpable ahora —le dije. Él me miró y me sonrió, llendosele todas las penas.

Valka nos miró a ambos con ojos sospechosos, había aprendido a reconocer esa mirada, era la de "a una madre no se le puede mentir" y vaya que iba muy enserio cada vez que la ponía.

— ¿Qué hay al Este?

— No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente lo que hay —le dijo Gobber, a pesar de todo con tono amistoso—. La Isla del Corazón Roto, la Playa del Muerto, la Bestia de las Cuevas... En conjunto, la leyenda del fantasma de Hiccup II. No querría ir si no le hubieras hablado de él.

Me pico la curiosidad al escucharle y supe perfectamente que a mi humano también le ocurría.

— ¿La leyenda del fantasma de Hiccup II?

Gobber miró entre madre e hijo, divirtiendole la pregunta.

— Ah, que no le contaste la segunda parte de la historia.

— Esa parte no es verídica, es solo pura fantasía sacada de la mente de vikingos asustados que creen que Hiccup II podría regresar de entre los muertos reclamando venganza —dijo Valka—. Durante años no fue más que una mentira para hacer que los niños no quisieran salir de noche con los dragones "a su servicio" rondando.

— Eso creía yo sobre toooda la historia hasta que Stoick me mostró las pruebas.

— Hermoso cuento —dijo mi humano con ironía—. Me siento muy honrado de que me nombraseis como él, debíais amarme mucho.

— Te llamé Hiccup en honor a nuestro antepasado Hiccup I, el que unificó la convivencia entre dragones y humanos de forma pacífica en los primeros tiempos. No pensaba en el asesino hijo de Grimbeard —se defendió Valka—. No sé que rayos tendría tu padre en la cabeza, pero ese fue mi motivo. Y sabes que te amamos.

— Y sin embargo te le pareces mucho —dijo Gobber, y era verdad.

Había visto la imagen del asesino de vikingos en un tapiz, acompañado de su familia. Si no fuera por el color de cabello y del aspecto de sus ojos, él y mi humano podrían haber sido fácilmente confundidos como la misma persona.

De todas formas, quedaba en claro algo que unía a todos los Hiccup, el amor por los dragones y el desapego por su propia raza. Sí, mi humano también continuaba con ese desapego, lo ocultaba, pero a mi no podía negarmelo. 15 años de maltrato psicológico no se diluían del todo en tan poco tiempo.

— Un día te contaré también la historia de Hiccup I y de su Night Fury, hijo, es hermosa —aseguró Valka—. Aunque vosotros no tenéis nada que envidiarles, eso será más adelante. Ahora, ¿me equivoco al suponer que quieres encontrar a Furious?

Justo en el clavo. Las madres a veces me daban miedo. Hiccup asintió.

— Yo también soñaba con encontrarle cuando tenía tu edad. Me parecía imposible que un dragón tan magnífico como él pudiese morir a manos humanas. Quería verle, aunque solo fuese por una vez.

— ¿Y nunca intentaste buscarle?

Valka negó con la cabeza.

— No podía, el mar que nos conecta con la Isla del Corazón Roto está siempre embravecido, y después de la tragedia y de que Grimbeard huyese sin dejar rastro, sus otros hijos, Tugheart y tu abuelo Chucklehead, destrozaron todos los barcos lo suficientemente fuertes para cruzar ese mar sin hundirse, también quemaron todos los planos para su construcción. Prohibieron tajantemente pasar esa información, al igual que le prohibieron a sus hombres mencionar alguna vez a su tercer hermano fallecido a las siguientes generaciones, solo tu abuelo le habló de él a tu padre cuando estaba ya anciano y estaba seguro de que Grimbeard ya no vivía. Temían... que su padre volviese. Así que se ocuparon de destrozar todas las vías posibles por las que podría volver. Se repartieron lo que quedaba del reino vikingo entre los dos, así se deshizo. Pero ahora tenemos dragones, podemos cruzar el mar sin tocarlo.

— La gente se olvida del hombre que mató a su hijo, el cual traicionó a los vikingos, y así el nombre de la familia Haddock queda limpio de nuevo —Hiccup puso en palabras lo que su madre no se atrevía a decir. Pero sí, ambos comprendimos que era básicamente eso.

Pero los dragones no olvidaron la ofensa. Pensé en Green Dead, la anterior Alpha de los dragones antes de mi, la cual Hiccup y yo matamos hace cinco años, porque ella era la principal responsable de la guerra entre nuestras razas. Pensé en el amor y la reverencia que había en los ojos del líder de los Terrible Terror la noche que me habló de Hiccup II, o como ellos le llamaban, Humano. Para los dragones el antepasado de mi humano era un héroe mártir, para los otros vikingos era un asesino cruento, el monstruo con el cual asustar a las crías, la vergüenza que no debe ser nombrada.

— Suena muy cruel y cínico si lo dices así —dijo Gobber mesándose la barba.

— Es cruel y cínico —se quejó mi humano.

— Dejaron abandonados e incomunicados a una población entera, si ya les odiaban de antes, no me extraña que lo sigan haciendo —dije, Furious sobretodo, que de seguir vivo, seguro era preso de los vikingos.

El corazón comenzó a golpearme fuerte en el pecho. ¿Es posible que fuese cierto qué no estuviese solo en el mundo? ¿En verdad quedaba otro Night Fury al Este? Me negué fuertemente a mi mismo con la cabeza una y otra vez. No, no me iba a emocionar. Pasaron más de 100 años, la posibilidad de que siguiese vivo eran nulas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto vivía mi propia especie.

— Voy a ir ahí, como jefe, debo pedir disculpas en nombre de mi abuelo —dijo Hiccup.

— Son Berserkers, como disculpa solo aceptaran la sangre derramada de un Haddock —dijo Gobber con sorna—. Al menos así era hace 100 años. ¿Quién dice qué en este tiempo no perdieron todavía más la cabeza? Pero si tienes suerte tal vez y acepten la sangre de Snotlout.

Supe que se había rendido tratando de mantener a Hiccup en Berk. Ambos sabíamos que sería un malgasto de tiempo y saliva.

— ¡Nada de sacrificios humanos! —mi humano trató de escucharse horrorizado. En los vikingos, ese tipo de "bromas" de humor negro siempre tenían un punto de verdad— Tiene que haber otra manera.

Gobber se encogió de hombros.

— Hace siglos que nadie va a su Isla ni tiene noticias de ellos. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y tienes suerte y todos han muerto.

— Hijo —Valka le llamó la atención, notando como yo que Hiccup empezaba a pensar que esa expedición era tal vez una pérdida de tiempo—. Sé la gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que has gastado buscando otros Night Furies. La Isla del Corazón Roto es el último sitio que queda por checar. Sé que vas a ir y que vas a llegar, pero independientemente de lo que veas ahí y a quien conozcas —colocó las manos en sus hombros, había certeza, pero también miedo en sus ojos—, nunca les digas que eres un Hairy Hooligan, mucho menos que estás emparentado con Grimbeard. Prometemelo.

Hiccup lucía muy sorprendido.

— Te lo prometo —dijo, no sin sorpresa, pero con la misma determinación que ella. Él siempre cumplía con sus palabras—. Te lo prometo.

* * *

— Empezaba a preguntarme cuando podría volver a sacar por ahí a mis dos nenas —Snotlout lucía alegre ante la idea de una nueva aventura, haciendo alarde de los músculos de sus brazos— Hookfang y yo estamos listos.

El primo de mi humano palmeó el cuello de su amigo Monstruos Nighmare, solo una muestra del mucho aprecio que le profesaba. Los Monstruos Nighmare no bajaban sumisamente la cabeza ante cualquiera.

— Me apunto.

— Y yo.

Los mellizos chocaron puños y las dos cabezas de su Cremallerus rieron en asentimiento, batiendo las alas. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la vida de viajeros y conquistadores de los vikingos, al igual que yo.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Fishlegs? —preguntó mi humano.

El nombrado miró hacía un lado de la arena, donde Meatlug descansaba dormida al lado de su cría.

— No lo sé, Hiccup, deseo ir como no sabes cuanto —decía con los ojos brillantes—. Esa Isla es historia viva, sería un honor pisar la arena de la Playa del Muerto, no sabes cuanto aprecio el legado de tus antepasados, pero... —suspiró— No sé si Meatlug quiera dejar a su cría tan pronto.

No había sido sorpresa para nadie que Fishlegs estuviera al corriente de la existencia de Hiccup II, el mismo había soltado la sopa ante la posibilidad de visitar la Isla del Corazón Roto y no pudo callarse el dato de que la isla recibía ese nombre precisamente por el asesinato allí llevado a cabo, al igual que la Playa del Muerto, lugar donde dejaron abandonado el cadáver descomponiéndose. Solo eso bastó para que Tuffnut y Ruffnut quisieran ir sin dudarlo, como si después de 100 años pudiesen encontrar algún resto ahí. Siendo Fishlegs un ávido de los libros como era, en cuanto los registros de la familia real vikinga cayó en sus manos, no perdió el tiempo en memorizar cada palabra y guardarla para si. Conocía cada nombre desde Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, el primero, fundador de la civilización vikinga, hasta Grimbeard the Ghasty, último rey y bisabuelo de su amigo Hiccup III. Por supuesto que notó la falta de un Hiccup II en esos manuscritos y le picó la curiosidad. Tras buscar en toda la biblioteca (que no era muy grande, la verdad) encontró un antiguo certificado de defunción en el que constaba que el bebé conocido como príncipe Hiccup II, tercer hijo de Grimbeard, murió de altas fiebres con dos meses de nacido, a la par que su madre Chinhilda. Pero eso no le convencía del todo, pues en otro manuscrito constaba que todo el reino se había puesto de acuerdo para no reconocer más a Grimbeard como su rey y de condenarlo a muerte después de que esté cometió el crimen de mancharse las manos con la sangre de su hijo. En ese manuscrito constaban las firmas de los dos príncipes hijos de Grimbeard, como testigos del suceso, lo que significaba que ambos estaban vivos cuando condenaron a su padre por asesinato. Pero si ellos estaban vivos e Hiccup II falleció siendo un bebé, ¿entonces cuál hijo fue el que encontró la muerte en esa Isla 18 años después? ¿Tal vez un bastardo? Esa parte de la historia siempre estuvo en blanco, como si alguien hubiese borrado las pruebas de un posible cuarto hijo, incluyendo su nombre. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, nunca hubo un cuarto hijo y el certificado de defunción que encontró era falso. El hecho de saber que ese príncipe olvidado y casi borrado totalmente de la familia era el responsable de la guerra entre vikingos y dragones solo alimentaba más su curiosidad. El tapiz que era ahora propiedad de Hiccup, en el que aparecía Hiccup II con su Familia y con Furious parecía ser la única prueba que no había sido eliminada.

"Mi padre lo rescató de mi abuelo tras la Rebelión de los Dragones" la voz de Stoick y lo que dijo cinco años atrás regresó a mi memoria.

Fishlegs guardó todos esos documentos como su pequeño tesoro y ahora se los mostró a Hiccup. La única razón por la que no había dicho nada de ellos, es porque sabía que a nadie le interesaría, hasta ahora. Yo no podía comprender ninguno de ellos, no sabía leer, pero pude escuchar como el corazón de mi humano bombeaba realmente rápido mientras los revisaba.

— No sabía que los vikingos hiciésemos papeleo —dijo Tuffnut.

— No lo hacemos desde que el reino se deshizo, la condena a muerte en contra de Grimbeard es el último. Pero al parecer nunca se llevó a cabo. Huyó y no se le volvió a ver el pelo —Fishlegs se encogió de hombros—. El papeleo es una costumbre romana y los primeros vikingos fueron romanos una vez después de todo.

— Buena esa, rata de biblioteca —dijo Snotlout, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

Mi mirada se giró hacía Hiccup, quien había perdido todo color en su rostro y había llevado una mano a su sien.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

Él me miró y me sonrió, sin embargo negó con la cabeza. Fue lo último que hizo antes de desplomarse desmayado en el suelo de la arena y todos corriéramos a socorrerle.

* * *

Hiccup parecía únicamente dormido, y en su aura no notaba nada inusual, tampoco tenía fiebre. Y sin embargo se había desmayado al ver esos malditos papeles. Por suerte no era el sueño de Loki de nuevo, Valka me tranquilizó. Ella parecía bastante tranquila, pero yo no me separé de mi humano en ningún momento. En sueños Hiccup cerró su mano alrededor de una de mis patas que le tendí y la mayor parte de mi ser brilló en azul. Como me ocurría desde que me convertí en Alpha, me sentía mucho más fuerte, poderoso y seguro de mi mismo cuando la luz aparecía desde mi interior. Sin embargo no sabía lo que era, sabía tan poco sobre mi propia raza que a veces me asustaba de mi mismo. Pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento es que Hiccup me reconocía aun a pesar de no estar consciente y eso me insufló ánimos.

Valka había calmado a los otros jóvenes asegurando que su hijo se había excedido con el trabajo y que finalmente su cuerpo había cedido y solo necesitaba descanso. Pero nosotros los dragones sabíamos que mentía.

— Descansa —ronronee protectoramente mientras me deshice de su agarre con algo de dolor, pues en realidad no quería dejarle, pero sabía que en realidad estaba bien.

En el exterior vi a Astrid por primera vez en el día hablando con Fishlegs, quien le resumia todo lo que había pasado y el viaje que mi humano pretendía llevar a cabo con ellos, parecía bastante receptiva a la idea de acompañarnos, pero ella no me interesaba y me acerqué a Stormfly.

— Os hice llamar para una reunión —le dije tratando de sonar severo—. ¿Por qué no apareciste?

— No nos encontrabamos en Berk —dijo ella escuetamente señalando hacía su humana.

— Deberías haberme avisado si ibas a salir sola, ¿qué si os pasa algo y yo no lo sé?

— Lo olvidé, lo lamento.

Suspiré, en el fondo sabía que no era culpa suya. Desde que se rompió la promesa de unión entre Hiccup y Astrid, ella se había despegado del equipo, tomaba cada vez más libertades por si misma, volvía a ser la guerrera determinante que era la primera vez que la vi, solo Stormfly la mantenía en sus cabales y hacía que siguiera siendo una buena aliada. Bueno, ella y Eret. El humano le sacaba muchos buenos ratos y comenzaron las sospechas de ellos como posible nueva pareja.

— Solo evita que haga locuras —dije y la Nadder me asintió con cara de "¿qué crees que llevo haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Odio ser Alpha.

Astrid hacía como que no me veía y yo no sabía que más hacer allí, así que regresé con Hiccup, quien, para mi sorpresa, ya estaba despierto en compañía de su madre y del compañero dragón de esta, Cloudjumper.

Hiccup me acarició la cabeza a modo de saludo y no pude evitar ronronear del gusto.

— He visto a Furious —me dijo escuetamente, pude notar que él estaba tan sorprendido por lo que dijo, como yo de escucharle—. Ya sé como llegar hasta él.


	3. Blue Bond

***Este fanfic entra dentro del reto 10, "F*ck the canon" del grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma"***

* * *

 **— COMO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UN VIKINGO —**

 ** _Blue Bond_**

* * *

En las siguientes horas Hiccup se la pasó encerrado en su taller, enfrascado entre papeles y carboncillo como hacía años que no lo hacía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

— Un mapa de la Isla del Corazón Roto —me contestó.

— Pero si nunca la has visto —gorgojee.

— La he visto en sueños —dijo él—. Deja de mirarme con ese escepticismo, Tooth, sé lo que digo... Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo un recuerdo bastante ambiguo... Sé como se ve aunque no lo haya visto nunca, para mi también es extraño.

Asentí, después de todo sabía que decía la verdad, siempre había confiado en Hiccup. Nunca me había fallado. La isla proporcionada que dibujaba como un poseso, como si alguien más estuviese dibujando con su mano, parecía ser el doble de Berk y el Nido de Dragones juntos, rocosa en algunas partes, llena de vegetación salvaje en otras, pero lo que más me llamó la atención de la imagen fue una gran colina que predominaba toda la tierra. Traté de imaginarla en la realidad y gorgojee espantado, en mi imaginación era idéntica a las cuevas en las que Green Dead se solía ocultar.

— Es un volcán dormido —dijo Hiccup adivinando lo que pensaba, mientras lo golpeaba con el carboncillo—, allí encontraremos a Furious. Eso es lo único que sé.

Nuestras miradas giraron hasta la playa que rodeaba por entero la isla. La Playa del Muerto. Pude sentir a mi humano estremecerse y lo abrigue con mis alas, a pesar que sabía que no era por el frío, no sabía que más hacer por él. Él se pegó contra mi gustoso y mi cuerpo volvió a brillar en azul.

— ¿H-humanos? —fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, pues su contacto conmigo siempre me embotaba la cabeza.

Él sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sus cabellos de cobre se movieron como manipulados por el viento.

— No tengo la más mínima idea.

Pasó unos segundos en los que no dijo nada, pero aun así yo esperé pacientemente a que dijese lo que noté que quería soltar.

— En mi sueño Furious se veía enorme —acabó diciendo al fin—. Un Night Fury del tamaño de una cabaña —me acarició la cabeza—, ¿crecerás tú tanto?

— No lo creo.

Él me sonrió de manera sincera, un brillo de burla en sus ojos verdes.

— Mejor, te prefiero en tamaño bolsillo.

— ¡¿Me acabas de llamar enano?! —dije fingiéndome enfadado y él estalló en risas— Oh, ahora vas a ver el poder de este enano.

Me tiré sobre él haciéndole caer de su asiento, mis alas alrededor de él impidieron que se hiciese daño al golpear contra el suelo. Pose mi garra encima de su pecho, sin presionarle y comencé a abrir la armadura que llevaba desde hace años y que le hacía parecer más duro, pero bajo esas capas seguía siendo la cría enclenque que conocí... con una espada de fuego. La separé de su cuerpo como había visto a Hiccup hacerlo un millón de veces con cuidado de no romper los engranajes más delicados, él ya se había enfadado conmigo con anterioridad por romperle su anterior pierna ortopédica, no digamos si rompo la armadura que le llevó meses construir. Él se dejó hacer todavía riendo, la extrema confianza que tenía en mi cuando en general era algo desconfiado con todos, aun después de lo de su progenitor, era algo mucho mayor para mi que un tesoro para los humanos.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer lagartija subdesarrolla...? —no le deje terminar su pregunta, pues en contra de su voluntad le hice estallar todavía en más risas descontroladas, provocándole cosquillas con mi hocico en la zona de su ombligo por encima de su ropa, sabía que era delicado ahí— ¡Okey, okey, me rindo, vuelves a ganarme! ¡Bandera blanca, gran Alpha de los dragones, no puedo más!

Pero no le hice ni caso, aun cuando ya se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa, y sin tener ni idea de cuan cerca estaba de cruzar la línea. La situación cambió radicalmente sin verlo venir, un gemido escapó de su garganta tan pronto como sus mejillas brillaron en escarlata, abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban y se tapó la boca de la impresión. Supuse que yo hice lo mismo y por instinto me eché hacía atrás, comprendiendo con vergüenza lo que sucedía. Puede que fuese un pobre virgen, pero no lo suficientemente tonto como para no saber cuando una aura llama por mí.

Nos quedamos mirando impresionados el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, con el ambiente pesado, y puede que después murmurase una disculpa, o puede que no, y solo echase a correr con el rabo entre las piernas. Lo siguiente que supe es que me había tirado de cabeza al agua helada del puerto, haciendo un buen salpicón. Empapé sin querer a algunos vikingos que pasaban cerca, lo suyo habría sido salir a la superficie y disculparse, pero como todo un cobarde me quedé un buen rato bajo el agua. Una de las cosas buenas que tenía ser un Night Fury es que podía respirar bajo el agua sin temor durante varios días, lo descubrí cuando me tomó días rescatar un objeto propiedad de Hiccup y su progenitora, muy importante para él, del fondo del mar, aunque él no lo sabe todavía, es uno de mis pequeños secretos. Pero ahora era el Alpha, y no podía permitirme pasarme días perdido bajo el mar. Comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra la biga de madera de la pasarela.

Era una mierda de Alpha, y también una mierda de amigo.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me animé a salir, pero para mi desgracia me encontré a Hookfang esperándome en la superficie. Y no porque verle fuese una patada en el estomago, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia marca Monstruos Nighmare con la que me miraba, la cual se acentuaba por su cicatriz, eso si lo era.

— Así que al fin pasó —dijo—. Te propasaste con tu jinete.

Sentí una extraña mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, ¿cómo, por los Alphas, sabía?

— No me mires así, te vi tirarte al agua brillando en azul, parecías una estrella a plena luz del día.

Abrí la boca para protestar, después volví a cerrarla, sin saber exactamente de qué protestar.

Él me miró conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabías que con ese brillo azul tuyo marcas tu propiedad sexual? —sobra decir que quería morirme. Ahí mismo. En ese instante.

Agradecí que los vikingos no supiesen hablar dragones y que no hubiese otro dragón presente.

— Yo no me propase con él —me defendí finalmente, pareciendo idiota.

Hookfang dejo de reír y me clavó la mirada.

— Oh... —si los Monstruos Nighmare pudiesen ronronear, estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho— ¿Me estás diciendo qué fue mutuo?

Me tense con solo pensarlo. _Mutuo_.

Recordé el sonido de placer que salió de los labios de Hiccup, recordé ese microsegundo en el que sentí su aura mucho más intensa que antes, deseando conectarse con la mía, reaccionando incluso antes que su cuerpo. Yo no... No le toqué de esa forma, pero al parecer su cuerpo tomó el mensaje equivocado, y lo peor es que lo respondió afirmativamente. Alphas, que vergüenza.

— Pero por supuesto que lo fue —Hookfang se seguía aprovechando de mi falta de reacción por el shock—, ¿por qué otra razón si no tú Hiccup rechazaría a Astrid? Después de todo, con respecto a todo lo que de refiere a él, la respuesta siempre eres tú.

Eso último me hizo reaccionar con enojo. No hice nada. No pasó nada. Y él lo hacía sonar como si acabase de violar a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y eso te parece divertido? —dije poniendo mi mejor tono de Alpha. Porque yo era el Alpha, y Hookfang me debía respeto.

Él se puso serio de repente.

— Sí —admitió—, de hecho, me encanta. Incluso si he perdido la apuesta.

Algo en mi cerebro se conectó. Barf y Belch ya me habían hablado antes de algo parecido.

— ¿Apuesta?

— Fue después de que vencieras al Alpha —me informó—. Visto lo que pasó, todos comenzamos a apostar cuando sería que convertirías a Hiccup en tu compañero. Después de que él dejo a Astrid, la apuesta se calentó.

Estaba luchando muy fuerte contra las ganas de romper algo. ¡Se habían estado riendo de mi a mi costa, y lo peor, de Hiccup también!

— Aposté que no sucedería hasta la época de celo —él me sonrió con ironía—, pero al parecer, aquí mi amado Alpha es bien precoz.

Tenía muchas ganas de soltarle una de mis bolas de plasma, pero no habría sido ético.

— Ya vencimos a otra Alpha antes —recordé.

— Sí, pero aquella vez no... —se paró y parpadeó— ¿No me digas qué en serio no sabías...? ¡Oh, por los Alphas, marcaste a Hiccup como tuyo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo hiciste! ¡¿Eres tan inocente?!

Guardé mi enojo para una mejor ocasión. No era el momento, no era el lugar...

— Me parece increíble que apostarais con algo así —apostille, clavándole la mirada, y sin querer seguir con esa conversación me comencé a ir.

— Oh, pero fueron los humanos los que comenzaron —dijo a mis espaldas.

Y no mentía. Eso es lo que más me descolocó.

* * *

Me pasé el resto del día enojado, usando mi poder de Alpha para que todos los dragones soltaran la sopa de todos los implicados en esa "apuesta" e impartiéndoles diferentes castigos. No me gustaba, pero a veces había que ser duro. Todo el tiempo mi enojo tapaba la grandiosa vergüenza que sentía.

¡Marcaste a Hiccup como tuyo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo hiciste!

No me podría creer que todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo Alpha ellos enserio habían creído que Hiccup y yo... ¡Por los Alphas! Fue solo un accidente y un error. Ahora el punto era, fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho... ¿Cómo lo deshacía?

La primera noche tras eso Hiccup no fue capaz de mirarme al rostro por la vergüenza que le había provocado su reacción y se había escudado en sus deberes de jefe y los preparativos para el viaje suicida que teníamos entre manos, pero pronto se rindió y comenzó a tratarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin embargo muchas veces pillaba a Valka lanzando miradas en nuestra dirección y me moría por lo expuesto que ella me hacía sentir. Se pasó 20 años en compañía de dragones, separada de otros humanos, viéndoles interactuar entre ellos, en ese punto, ella tenía más aura de dragón incluso que Hiccup. Ella sabía lo que significaba ese brillo azul, oh, por supuesto que lo sabía, en un solo día en su compañía me había demostrado que mi especie no tenía secretos para ella, donde yo tenía un montón de dudas y espacios en blanco. Ella me había visto proteger a su cría, me había visto encarando al otro Alpha por él, nos había visto vencer juntos, me había visto marcándole como compañero y no hizo nada. Nada.

Bueno, sabía que no podía pedirle a ella ser una madre sobreprotectora, abandonó a su cría recién nacida, después de todo ser madre no era lo suyo, y ella sabía bien que por lo que hizo no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar las decisiones de ese bebé que abandonó. Pero aun así... algo, cualquier reacción de sorpresa o de asco. ¡Se veía a kilómetros que eso no estaba bien! ¡¿Por qué todos los que creían que eramos algo más se lo tomaban tan natural?! Podíamos ser muy cercanos, podíamos haber roto barreras, pero él... era humano. Siempre sería humano y yo era un dragón. Había límites que simplemente no se podían cruzar. Algo como eso entre nosotros era imposible. ¿Verdad?

Entre todas esas dudas, el momento de partir llegó una semana después, Meatlug ya estaba preparada para dejar a su cría en manos de Gustav junto a los otros dragones recién nacidos y mi equipo y yo, junto a nuestros humanos, nos habíamos pasado la semana entrenando para esto, estábamos a punto de entrar en tierra posiblemente hostil y estábamos mentalmente preparados para sacar las hachas y las garras en caso de necesitarlas. Pero antes de eso, nos esperaba todo un día de vuelo sin descansos hasta llegar, así que debíamos estar descansados.

— Muy bien chicos —dije—, todos en fila para despegar. Y no olvidéis por quien hacemos esto.

Bajo nuestras patas un mar terriblemente embravecido tres metros más abajo, rugiente cuando chocaba contra las rocas y nos salpicaba, parecía decirnos "uniros a mi, prometo daros una muerte rápida", si no pudiéramos volar les habría ordenado a todos que se alejaran de ese sitio. Habíamos tenido que despertarnos pronto y volar por más de media hora entre bosques de Berk para llegar hasta aquí.

— Por Hiccup, por nuestros antecesores —me respondió mi equipo. Sonreí.

En cuanto se supo que íbamos a viajar a la cárcel del emblemático Furious, dragones con varios siglos de vida, quienes le habían conocido, no pudieron evitar emocionarse. Esperarían ansiosamente noticias nuestras, todos querían saber si vivía o si había muerto.

Pero nadie más que nosotros se atrevía a buscarle.

— Hasta pronto, cielo —dijo Valka mientras apresaba a su cría adulta entre sus brazos—, cuídate.

— ¿Estás segura de qué no quieres venir? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero, pero no puedo, Berk me necesita aquí. Ya sabes lo que sucede si dejas a un grupo de vikingos a su libre albedrío. Disfruta mientras tú eres joven.

Hiccup asintió serio.

— Asegúrate de que no se haga daño —me encontré con Cloudjumper diciéndome—. Y cuídate tú también, Alpha.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

— Vigila a los dragones por mi.

— Creo que estaré más pendiente de los vikingos, gracias.

En el poco tiempo que le conozco, Cloudjumper era para mi lo más parecido a un padre y alguien a quien admirar. No solo se preocupaba por Valka lo mismo que yo lo hacía por Hiccup, si no que también se preocupaba por él. Era la cría de su humana después de todo. Me preguntaba si, cuando Hiccup tuviese una nueva compañera y crías, yo me preocuparía por ellas lo mismo, pero en realidad la sola idea de eso me hacía sentir vacío por dentro.

Marcaste a Hiccup como tuyo.

Estaba realmente jodido, pero al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que él no tenía ni idea, solo habría hecho las cosas más extrañas.

Tras despedirse de su progenitora, también lo hizo de Gobber, quien no quería perderse nuestra partida.

— No mueras ahí fuera, chico —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio—, no soportaría perder a otro Haddock.

— Hiccup, vamos, date prisa —se quejó Astrid, con su recuperada dureza.

Mi humano abrazó a Gobber por última vez diciendo "no te aseguro nada, somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio" y por último se montó en grupa.

— ¿Listos para partir? —preguntó.

— Listos —dijeron humanos y dragones.

— ¡Gloria o muerte!* —gritó Gobber al vernos despegar sobre ese mar asesino sin miedo, como locos héroes vikingos, alzando el puño.

— ¡Gloria! —gritaron Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

— ¡Muerte! —gritaron mi humano y Fishlegs y ambos se miraron durante un segundo compartiendo una sonrisa de "tú si sabes".

Aun con el sonido rugiente de las olas, pude escuchar desde abajo como Valka decía "a veces este chico parece más una copia mía que mi hijo" y a Gobber responderle "de nada". Reí por lo bajo. Adoro a ese vikingo.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, la excitación por descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo se convirtió en puro aburrimiento porque nada ocurría. Supimos que sería al menos un día de vuelo, estábamos preparados para ello, no contábamos con que sería aburrido ver solo rocas y rocas puntiagudas, aunque en cierto momento encontramos una pequeña isla negra que nos sirvió para tomar un descanso. Mis dragones se permitieron quedarse dormidos debido al cansancio, todos sentíamos las alas coloridas, pero yo no me dormí. En la isla pude encontrar una laguna interior que conectaba con el mar, en ella por fin el agua estaba en calma, así que pude pescar para todos.

Pasado poco tiempo, Hiccup me siguió dentro de la gruta.

— Deje constancia de esta isla deshabitada en mi mapa, ¿sabes? —dijo a modo de saludo y se sentó a la orilla del agua, mirando su reflejo, no a mi. Su rostro estaba bañado en azul, lo que no me ayudaba en nada a mantenerme centrado, las ligeras ondas del agua se reflejaban en su piel. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con luz propia en medio de la casi oscuridad— Me alegra saber que si existe, temía estar yendo tras una cortina de humo.

Salí totalmente a la superficie con varios peces en mi boca, los solté junto a otros haciendo un montón y me agazape a su lado.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti conocer a Furious?

— Por supuesto, ¿para ti no? Llevo buscando a otros Night Furies prácticamente desde que nos conocemos.

— ¿Es qué yo no soy suficiente? —pregunté poniendo ojitos, fingiéndome herido.

Él rió.

— Buen intento, lagartija subdesarrollada, sabes perfectamente que lo hago por ti —alce las orejas. No. No lo sabía perfectamente. Él miró mi cara de asombro y suspiró—. Vale, okey, oye... tú... Sabes lo que hiciste. Me abriste las puertas a un mundo en el que encajo, donde al fin puedo sentir que soy alguien y yo... no soy ciego, te veo con los otros dragones lo suficiente para saber que no estáis en sintonía y yo... solo quiero devolverte el favor.

¿Creía en serio que presentarme un Night Fury era la cura para mi soledad y aislamiento? ¿Mismos que terminaron el día en que le conocí? Era tan adorable que no sabía si soltar un "aww" o reírme. Mi cuerpo se decidió por lo segundo e Hiccup agrió molesto el rostro.

— Oh, sí, yo aquí abriendo mi corazón y tú riéndote de mi, muy amable, lagarto con alas.

Con esfuerzo deje de reír, pero aun tenía una sonrisa enorme plantada en la cara.

— Es posible que si estés algo ciego —dije negando con la cabeza—, Hiccup la razón a eso eres tú. Prefiero estar contigo.

Era tan malditamente obvio y él tan inteligente que no me podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Había tenido 5 años para verlo.

— Todo lo que he hecho, en todo lo que pienso y todo lo que siento es por ti. ¿Por quién crees qué me descubrí en la arena, por quién crees que he vivido entre humanos, por quién crees que digo que si a estas aventuras, por quién crees que sigo aquí, por quién derrote a dos Alphas? —él se había quedado mudo, podía escuchar perfectamente como su corazón golpeaba rápido sus costillas y el azul en el interior de la cueva se intensifico, ahí supe que estaba brillando de nuevo, y no me importó— No soy como tú, ni de lejos tan piadoso, yo soy egoísta. Está mal que lo diga siendo un Alpha pero los otros dragones no me importan, en lo más mínimo, si tú no estuvieras hacía mucho que yo también habría desaparecido. Antes de conocerte mi vida consistía en vagabundear solo, mirar por mi propio beneficio, y ahora tu felicidad es mi beneficio, ¡porque te amo, humano idiota!

Eso no era una revelación solo para él, también para mi. Quien sabía por cuanto tiempo estuve escondiendo eso hasta de mi mismo, y ahora había sido mi subconsciente quien hablaba por mi. Estaba incluso más que jodido. Ni cuenta me di de que había gritado hasta que mis sensitivos oídos captaron a Meatlug chillar y gritar "¡se le ha declarado, se le ha declarado, lo ha hecho!", pero estaba más preocupado por lo que tenía delante, Hiccup en shock, paralizado por la sorpresa. Al menos no sentía asco ni miedo, pude notar, lo que era un bálsamo, y también más de lo que podía decir de mi mismo.

— No me mires así, era demasiado obvio, es tu culpa si no lo notaste —y me escudé de la vergüenza, tapándola bajo un manto de ironía. No podía saber si eso funcionaba realmente, al menos me hacía sentir menos inútil. Al menos ahora sabía exactamente el porque no me gustaba ser un dragón—. ¿Ves? Yo también puedo abrir mi corazón. Ahora, voy a salir a llevarles estos pescados, con tu ayuda o sin ella.

* * *

Comimos y repusimos fuerzas el tiempo suficiente varados en esa isla, aunque sobraba decir que yo tenía el estómago cerrado, las sonrisas de suficiencia de mi equipo, Hookfang sobretodo, no me ayudaban lo más mínimo. Solo el equipo humano de Hiccup no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía e instaron a su Alpha a probar al menos un bocado del pescado que Snotlout hizo a Hookfang tostar con el fuego de su cuerpo, pero él, escudado en si mismo, los negaba con una sonrisa.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que nos esperan en la Isla —había dicho. Mentiroso.

"Estás mintiendo" —decía la mirada de sospecha que le lanzó Astrid, idéntica a la que tenía la primera vez que la vi, pero aun así ella no podía ni siquiera rozar la realidad de lo que pasaba.

Y eso la enervaba. Sobretodo porque la obligaba a dejarlo pasar.

— No puede ser —dijo Stormfly, sus ojos teñidos en sorpresa pura, mirando de Hiccup hacía a mi—, ¿te rechazó?

Lo que más me dolió es como lo había dicho, como si acabase de ver una prueba irrevocable que evidenciaba lo contrario a algo que ella ya había interiorizado como fiable y cierto, como si de repente nuestro mundo no se moviese alrededor del sol, o algo así.

Lo más extraño, es que en realidad no me sentía rechazado. Incluso si Hiccup se negaba a hablarme o a mirarme, podía sentir de nuevo su aura, de una manera que no había notado antes. Fundiéndose con la mía por voluntad propia, y ni siquiera lo sentía una intromisión.

— Está abrumado —dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—, creo que fui demasiado brusco.

Si Stormfly pudiese fruncir el ceño como los humanos, estoy seguro de que ya lo habría hecho. Y de no ser yo su Alpha también me habría clavado algunas cuantas de sus púas.

— Por supuesto —escupió las palabras—. Machos Alphas, sois imposiblemente brutos.

Enojada, se dio la vuelta, y fui consciente de que Barf, Belch y Meatlug me miraban con ojos enormes.

— Entonces... ¿aun no ha pasado nada? ¿La apuesta sigue en pié? —preguntó uno de los tres, que más da quien fuera, el caso es que seguí el ejemplo de mi amiga de escamas azules, para no caer en la tentación de darle con una bola de plasma al idiota que abrió el hocico. Alarmaría al resto sin razón.

— No podemos quedarnos mucho más —dijo mi humano mirando hacía el sol—, si retomamos ahora llegaremos a la Playa del Muerto al anochecer.

Todos fuimos lo suficientemente amables para ignorar el gritito de emoción que soltó Fishlegs, pero yo no lo suficiente como para no dejar constancia de ello.

En cuanto despegamos Hiccup no hizo el amago de subirse a mi lomo, si no que se puso de nuevo el casco de su armadura y descubrió sus alas incorporadas.

— Queda la mitad del viaje, ¿estás seguro de qué aguantaran?

Él giró la mirada hacía mi y fue suficiente con darme cuenta de que, al menos, no se sentía incómodo.

— ¿De qué sirvieron las mejoras y las prácticas de vuelo si no las uso? Quiero intentarlo —dijo parpadeando—. Además, si fallan, no es como que no vayas a atraparme.

Vale, no sé cuando las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, pero lo agradecía enormemente. Y tampoco es como que fuera a echarme atrás con lo que dije, no podía, sería mentirle, no podía mentir a Hiccup. Le vi despegar como un auténtico Night Fury y en el aire mantuvo el equilibrio por si mismo, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Negué sonriendo con la cabeza y le seguí de cerca, el resto detrás de nosotros.

Y no fallaron, hasta que una perturbación en el aire nos hizo temblar a todos. Trastabilló en el aire y pare su caída con mi cabeza.

— Gracias —susurró, agarrándose fuerte a mi cuello y mirando al horizonte—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Incluso él lo notó.

— ¡Hey, tranquilos! —dijeron los humanos tratando de calmar a mi equipo— Hiccup, ¿qué les pasa?

— No lo sé.

— Oh, el Maestro de Dragones no lo sabe, bueno, es un gran día para morir —se quejó Snotlout.

— ¡No me seas nenaza! —se quejó Hookfang tranquilizándose, a pesar de que sabía de que no lo entendía, pero su gorgojeo que parecía decir "patético", fue suficiente y me miró serio— Alpha, eso que noto es un dragón.

Y no un dragón cualquiera, notamos todos, un Night Fury. Otro Night Fury. Y era el aura más fuerte que todos habíamos notado desde siempre, ni tan siquiera Green Dead se notaba así.

— ¿Dónde está? —Meatlug miraba a todas partes.

— ¡Wow, chica, cálmate! —pidió Fishlegs con un ligero temblor en su voz.

— No está aquí...

Sobre mi, pude notar que Hiccup temía lo mismo que yo. Furious existía, estaba en la Isla del Corazón Roto y era tan malditamente poderoso que se notaba su presencia aun estando tan lejos.

— Estamos en el camino correcto... —dijo Hiccup mientras se acomodaba en mi lomo, de nuevo ese maldito azul regresó. Lo odio. Que ya deje de ponerme en evidencia—. Seguimos.

Lo admitía, ahora yo también estaba emocionado.

* * *

 *** "¡Gloria o muerte!": Se podría decir que es el grito de guerra de los Hairy Hooligan en los libros. Aunque quien más lo dice es Book! Gobber, le encanta gritarlo cada vez que envía a los niños con sus dragones a una misión suicida que probablemente los mate, pero que deben hacer para aprobar :v La mayoría de los niños siempre gritan "¡Gloria!", mientras que Book! Hiccup y Book! Fishlegs siempre piensan "muerte", más que nada porque son los dos más débiles y están convencidos de que van a morir (Book! Tooth será un compañero fiel, pero como es una cría super consentida, buen entrenamiento, Hicc, no es un protector precisamente nato, aunque ni se os ocurra acercaros a Book! Hicc, porque os veréis con sus garras en vuestro trasero :3) aunque finalmente siempre triunfen because son lo más BV Los amo 3**


	4. The Hairy Hooligan Throne

***Este fic entra dentro del reto 10 "F*ck the canon" del grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma"***

* * *

— **COMO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UN VIKINGO —**

 _ **The Hairy Hooligan Throne**_

* * *

— ¡Tierra! —Astrid gritó horas después llena de júbilo, con el naranja del anochecer cubriendo el cielo— ¡Veo Tierra!

— ¡Por fin! —gritaron sus compañeros.

A nuestro frente ya se vislumbraba el enorme Volcán dormido, sin embargo todavía no había rastro del resto de la Isla, realmente debía ser enorme si se veía desde aquí. Sobre mi lomo mi humano miraba decidido al horizonte y yo recordé porque estábamos haciendo esto, salvar a Furious. Su aura nos había acompañado durante la mitad del trayecto a mis dragones y a mi. Llena de desesperanza, dolor, odio, sed de venganza, totalmente rota. En ningún momento pude notar otra cosa que no fuera un monstruo, y cada vez se volvía más asfixiante.

Vivió lo suficiente para ver morir a su hermano.

Recordé que lo que había convertido a Hiccup II había sido el encierro por parte de su progenitor humano.

Trató de huir con Furious, pero le pillaron. Ahí comenzaron las palizas y la caza de Night Furies hasta su casi extinción, todo solo porque el Alpha quería imponerle cual era su lugar.

Ambos habían tenido otra vida antes de eso, otros hermanos, padres... Grimbeard los asesinó como castigo para su hijo. Su único pecado había sido rescatar a la cría que él abandonó y los mató. ¿Por qué siquiera le había importado que Hiccup II desease huir?

 _Cazaban dragones por diversión._

 _En su estupidez creían que Furious era su mascota._

Pero no lo era, era su hermano, más familia para él que su propio progenitor. Algo hizo click dentro de mi cabeza. Celos. Claro, un monstruo como ese nunca habría aceptado estar por debajo de los seres que cazaba, incluso si era a los ojos de la cría no deseada. Había querido imponerse e Hiccup II se resistió a él lo suficiente para provocar una guerra, lo suficiente para morir a sus manos.

Gruñí sin poderlo evitar, podía entender perfectamente el odio en cada fibra del aura de Furious y eso que yo ni siquiera había estado ahí. Hiccup acarició ligeramente mi cabeza, queriendo tranquilizarme. Dejé de gruñir solo para no alarmarle.

Al fin podíamos ver la enorme isla, la vegetación que se elevaba enorme y la arena de la playa del Muerto. El cielo acababa de oscurecer y podíamos aterrizar. Sentí la caricia de la arena en las patas e Hiccup se bajó de mi lomo. Los demás siguieron nuestro ejemplo.

— No me lo puedo creer —Fighlegs miró hacía el suelo con veneración, como si pensase en si seria muy osado atreverse a poner un pié en la playa. Finalmente lo hizo y no murió, que sorpresa—, estoy caminando por la misma isla en la que inició la guerra entre vikingos y dragones. ¡Es tan increíble, que alguien me pellizque!

En ese momento Snotlout le dio tal puñetazo en la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa, que se dio con el rostro en la arena.

— Eso también me vale —dijo un poco adolorido desde el suelo y escupió algo de arena que se le había metido a la boca.

— ¡Pelea de Arena! —gritó Tuffnut lanzándole un proyectil de la misma directamente a los ojos de su hermana.

Esta chilló y dio una par de traspiés llevándose las manos a los ojos adoloridos.

— ¡No vale, no me lo esperaba! —se quejó— ¡Ahora veras!

Y se lanzó sobre él enzarzándose en una pelea. Astrid solo los observó lo suficiente para rodar los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó— ¿Abrirnos paso entre la vegetación? Nuestros dragones ya han hecho su parte.

Hiccup miró en dirección al enorme volcán que se encontraba, por lo menos, a unos buenos 20 kilometros de nosotros.

— No de noche —aseguró—. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.

— ¡¿Al raso?! —preguntaron los gemelos, deteniendo su pelea y mirándole con la boca abierta desde el suelo.

— H-Hiccup, ¿qué tal si hay bestias entre la vegetación y nos huelen y nos toman por su cena?

Mi humano les miró endureciendo el gesto. Oh, no, modo Hiccup Alpha activado.

— Primero —dijo mirando a los gemelos—, me sorprende que conozcáis esa palabra. Segundo —miró a Fishlegs—, vamos armados, tercero, ¡somos vikingos! Si nuestros antepasados hacían estás cosas nosotros también podemos. Y en caso de Berkersers ya sabéis que decir para justificar nuestra presencia.

— Somos parias desterrados por cometer el delito de montar dragones —dijeron todos a la vez su mentira—. Y no conocemos de nada a ningún Hiccup Haddock.

— Espera, ¿entonces tú quién eres? —preguntó Tuffnut abriendo grandes sus ojos.

— Idiota, es Hiccup —le reprendió su hermana.

— ¡Pero si no conocemos a ningún Hiccup!

— ¡Es mentira!

— Ay, disculpe por serle tan fiel a mi personaje.

Todos rodamos los ojos y simplemente los dejamos ser.

— Olviden eso, si nos encontramos con alguien más solo diganme jefe, ¿okey?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_ —esa pregunta dada por una voz que no conocía de nada me hizo tensarme por completo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Hiccup.

— Escuché a alguien.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

— No lo sé... —por mucho que buscase, no podía sentir el aura de alguien más.

— Jefe —interrumpió Astrid, la voz con un dejo de burla—, algo les sucede a nuestros dragones.

Ciertamente, todos estábamos con un animo por los suelos y nos era imposible ocultarlo.

— ¿Qué os sucede, chicos? —preguntó mi humano.

— Sentimos el aura de otro dragón aquí —le explicó Stormfly.

— Y es una que nos hace sentir muy tristes —dijo Meatlug.

— A mi solo me dan ganas de quemar algo —añadió Hookfang—, o a alguien.

— O de hacerlo explotar —dijeron Barf y Belch.

— Machos... —se quejaron Stormfly y Meatlug.

Hiccup me miró.

— ¿Podría ser Furious?

— No tengo como saberlo con certeza —negué con la cabeza—, pero si es un Night Fury.

— Hiccup, deberías ver esto —todos giramos la cabeza para ver a Fishlegs, quien señalaba un enorme objeto brillante olvidado en la playa, del que no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes.

— ¿Es eso un trono de oro? —se sorprendió Astrid mientras iba a su lado.

— ¿Escuché oro? ¡Lo quiero! —dijo Snotlout.

Fishlegs apartó unas cuantas algas del respaldo y perdió ligeramente el aliento.

— ¡Es el antiguo escudo de la Tribu! —exclamó— Este trono nos pertenece.

— Pertenecía —dijo mi humano, arrugando la nariz—, apesta y esta lleno de algas. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo lleva bajo el mar, solo la marea lo ha arrastrado hasta la playa.

— ¡¿Y a quién le importa?! —gritó Snotlout— ¡El buen Dios Njord* ha tenido a bien devolvernoslo! ¡Hiccup, si tú no lo quieres, yo me lo quedo, sin problemas!

— O podría ser una trampa de Ran* —dijo Astrid, desconfiada—, está empapado, se nota que acaba de salir del agua, ¿justo cuándo llegamos nosotros? Me parece mucha coincidencia.

Observe el trono a una distancia prudencial, mi humano tenía razón, apestaba a salitre y para mi era peor, pues los dragones teníamos el olfato más fino. Era un asiento labrado en oro y adornado con diferentes joyas, antiestéticos lugares vacíos donde en algún tiempo debieron descansar cojines y aquí y allá se podían ver diferentes dibujos de vikingos venciendo batallas labrados en el oro.

— Es un regalo de Njord por realizar la hazaña de venir aquí en heroico rescate de un dragón inocente —insistió Snotlout, inflando su pecho.

— No parece vikingo —dijo Astrid—, es demasiado ostentoso para ser realmente nuestro.

— Lo es —aseguró Fishlegs—, fíjate en el escudo y esta inscripción.

Ella obedeció y se acercó mejor para ver mejor.

— No son runas —se dio cuenta—, es un idioma que no entiendo.

— Es latín —se dio cuenta mi humano—, eso significa que lo hicieron los romanos, permiteme: Quo minus accipere fortissimum victoria.

— El menor llevará la más grande victoria —tradujo Fishlegs emocionado—. En otras palabras "el más débil llevará a los más fuertes hacía la victoria". Es la leyenda de Hiccup I, ¡este trono era el suyo! ¡Mirad, aquí, en la parte de atrás, está grabado cuando conoció a su Night Fury! El último en heredar este trono fue Grimbeard, después de la Revolución de los Dragones se perdió. ¡No me puedo creer que estoy frente a semejante pieza tan valiosa de la historia!

Caminé para ver la imagen detrás del respaldo, tan diferente al resto que adornaba el asiento. En efecto, se podía ver a una pequeña cría humana haciendo todo lo posible por atender a un Night Fury caído con una muy fea herida mortal en su estomago. Me estremecí recordando el día en que perdí la mitad de mi cola, cuando conocí a mi propio Hiccup.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía Hiccup I con un trono de romanos? —quiso saber Ruffnut.

— Regalo de su tío, el Emperador Romano. Cuando nació ya todos sabían que él iba a ser el rey de su propio reino, por la leyenda.

Ella silvo.

— Hiccup, tu familia realmente debía estar podrida de dinero.

Mi humano solo se encogió de hombros.

— Pobre Hiccup I —dijo Astrid—. ¿Apenas un bebé y ya esperaban de él tanto? Menuda presión.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Snotlout— ¿Me estás diciendo que descendemos de esos idiotas con túnicas y coronas de olivo?

Yo por mi parte, seguía enfrascado mirando hacía la imagen, por un momento sentí mi estomago arder solo de imaginar semejante situación.

— _No es una vista muy agradable, ¿verdad?_

Esa voz de nuevo, ¡justo detrás de mi! Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con prepotencia. ¿Su dueño? Nadie más que un Night Fury. ¡Estaba frente a otro Night Fury!

— _Entonces no me lo imaginé, si puedes escucharme, eres el primero que lo hace en siglos._

Abrí mi boca, ¿cómo es posible qué nadie más haya reparado en su presencia? No pude producir ni un miserable sonido, me sentí impotente ante él.

— _No te molestes en dar la voz de alarma, nadie más puede notarme, te creerán un loco._

"¿Quién es este?" —pensé, mientras fruncía el ceño— "Como se atreva a hacer daño a mi humano..."

— _Aww, que bonito, cree que tiene posibilidades contra mi_ —sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos con odio—. _Hay que tener muchas narices para traer humanos a mi territorio, amigo. Si no fuera por ti y esos otros ahora estarían carbonizados, en serio._

"No soy tu amigo" —pensé, dándome cuenta de que mis pensamientos eran la única forma que tenía que responderle.

Él se rió muy a gusto a mi costa.

— _Soy amigo de todos los dragones, luché por su libertad, lo di todo por ellos. ¿Y qué obtengo a cambio? Ser olvidado en esta isla, solo._

Abrí enormes mis ojos. Eso explicaría el porque no había podido sentirme acercarse, porque había estado sintiéndole todo el tiempo.

— ¿Furious?

El otro Night Fury abrió su boca en sorpresa y retrocedió como si le hubiera dado un tremendo coletazo. Solo si pudiera moverme...

— _No..._ —soltó como si le hubiera herido fuertemente— _¿Quién eres tú para nombrar a mi hermano?_

Esta vez fue mi turno para abrir la boca en sorpresa. Reconocí esa mirada, era la misma aura salvaje atrapada, plasmada en el papiro.

Hiccup II estaba frente a mi en un cuerpo de Night Fury. Por todos los Alphas.

"Se supone que estabas muerto"

— _Lo estoy_.

"Y que eras humano"

— _Así me llamaban los que me amaban_.

"Eres Hiccup II"

De pronto, él enfureció y sentí mi corazón estrujarse en pánico.

— _¡JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ!_ —me lanzó una bola de plasma que impactó contra mi de lleno.

En sí, no sentí el choque, como si en realidad esa bola de plasma no existiera, pero me lanzó con fuerza hacía atrás e hizo que impactase contra el trono de Hiccup I. Vi las estrellas en cuanto mi cabeza chocó contra el oro macizo.

— ¡Toothless! —sentí a todos gritar— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi mirada ardía pero hice todo lo posible por enfocar mi vista para ver como Hiccup II... o Humano... salía volando fuera de la escena, desapareciendo. El dolor en mi cabeza era suficiente para saber que no me lo había imaginado.

Maldito, cuando lo atrape...

— ¿Tooth? —ah, la dulce voz de mi humano preocupado por mi— ¿Estás bien?

— Ah, mi cabeza... —me quejé y él tuvo cuidado de posarla sobre su regazo. Era el jodido paraíso. Vale, tal vez Humano no era tan malo.

— ¿Visteis ese campo de fuerza que le golpeó? ¡Apareció de la nada!

— ¡No puede ser, esas cosas no pasan!

— ¡La leyenda de Hiccup II es cierta, vamos a morir aquí!

— ¡CALLAOS! —gritó mi humano y todos cerraron enseguida el pico, sorprendidos— Incluso si esta playa está maldita, que no lo creo, seguimos siendo vikingos, guardad la compostura.

Snotlout puso pose digna.

— Era Fishlegs el que estaba asustado, no yo. ¡Ya te vale, Fishlegs!

— ¡Oye!

— Creo que deberíamos descansar —dijo Astrid.

* * *

Hookfang nos sirvió de hoguera para mantener el calor con su cuerpo. Además, como su fuego no provocaba humo, era difícil que nos delatase. Mis dragones pescaron la cena, quise ayudarlos pero insistieron en que no me moviera, me había llevado un muy buen golpe. Hiccup se pasó a mi lado todo el tiempo, así que tenía su parte buena y mala.

No fue hasta que la Luna estaba alta en el cielo que escuchamos los sollozos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguien llorando? —preguntó Hiccup.

— A ver, ¿quién de vosotros es la nenaza? —quiso saber Snotlout.

— No somos ninguno de nosotros, son los sollozos de la Playa del Muerto —dijo Fishlegs—. Gobber me contó la leyenda, se escuchan desde que Hiccup II fue asesinado aquí.

— ¿El fantasma nenaza llora todas las noches? Sin duda es un Hiccup.

— Puede ser solo el agua del mar.

Pero no sonaba como agua.

— No puede ser él —dije, escuchando mejor—. Es una hembra.

Mis dragones asintieron, también lo habían notado.

— ¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó Hiccup, asentí.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Dice que es una hembra la que llora.

— Oh, perfecto, ¿y alguien podría decirle que se calle?

— Para eso habría que encontrarla primero.

— ¿Alguien puede distinguir de dónde viene el sonido?

La curiosidad pudo más y nuestros pasos nos llevaron casi al otro lado de la Isla. Cuando nos encontramos con un rocoso y alto acantilado en el camino, los llantos dejaron de escucharse.

— Bien, no sabemos quien fue, pero ya se calló, ¿supongo que podemos dormir ya? —se quejó Tuffnut.

— Será lo mejor —dijo mi humano, dando medía vuelta.

Vi a lo alto del acantilado y ahí estaba de nuevo Humano sobre él, mirando hacía el horizonte sin hacernos el más mínimo caso.

— ¿Tooth, no vienes? —me preguntó Hiccup mirando hacía donde yo veía. Pero era obvio que él no notaba nada fuera de lo normal, ni al "Night Fury".

— Adelantate, quiero ver algo.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero negó con la cabeza y se marchó. Volé hasta estar arriba del acantilado.

— _¿Tú también la has escuchado?_ —me preguntó Humano, a modo de saludo— _De alguna forma siento que la conozco, pero nunca soy capaz de ponerle cara en mi mente. Llevo buscándola desde hace mucho y nunca la encuentro. Pero siempre para de llorar si vengo aquí._

No dije nada, no sabría que decir.

— _¿Podrías acercarte? Me pone nervioso que se queden detrás de mi. Sobretodo aquí._

Obedecí y me senté a su lado observando la luna.

— _Siento haberte atacado antes. Es solo... No me gusta ese nombre, me trae recuerdos horribles. Pero puedes llamarme Humano._

— Yo soy Toothless, Alpha de los dragones.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

— _No eres un Alpha para mi_ —dijo, sin embargo, no me lo tomé como un insulto. Yo tampoco quería ser el Alpha de un fantasma—. _Sigues estando en mi territorio._

— Nos marcharemos mañana.

— _Lástima, no he vuelto a hablar con nadie desde mi muerte_ —me miró y sus ojos azules ya no parecían querer matarme y así se me hacía más fácil empatizar con él— _El tiempo se hace eterno cuando estás solo ¿Tú sabes cuánto...?_

— Más de cien años.

Parecía que sintió esa respuesta como una patada. Miró al suelo.

— _Joder... Eso son... Más de cien años sin extranjeros. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?_

— Salvar a Furious.

Él abrió grandes sus ojos.

— _¿Intentas burlarte de mi?_

— No —contesté con sorpresa—. ¿No quieres ayudar a tu hermano?

— _Que si no quiero... ¡¿Si pudiera hacerlo crees que perdería el tiempo aquí?!_ —él notó que estaba perdiendo de nuevo los estribos y se obligó a calmarse— _Es mi culpa, él está sufriendo por mi. Le prometí que sobreviviría... Pero no lo hice. Los Dioses me castigaron sin poder salir de esta maldita playa*... Solo Hiccup III puede sacarme._

Mi corazón dio un salto con la última parte. ¿Debería decirle que mi humano era Hiccup III?

— _¿Pero quién sabe si algún día existirá? Nadie querría ponerle a su hijo el nombre de la vergüenza. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cola?_

— La perdí... Por un bien mayor.

Él me dio una sonrisa cansada.

— _Entiendo ese tipo de sacrificios_.

Una luz le cubrió y tuve que cerrar mis ojos debido a la intensidad, para cuando volví a abrirlos ya no tenía a un Night Fury a mi lado, pero si a una versión de largo y alborotado cabello amarillo y ojos azules de mi humano, lucia su cuerpo semi desnudo lleno de marcas de pintura de guerra, pero era imposible no quedarse mirando su bajo vientre, ahí donde era obvio que había recibido el golpe mortal, le habían atravesado por completo y salpicaba sangre de una herida abierta, suficiente gruesa para que sus intestinos cortados se desparramaron fuera del sitio.

Me consideraba alguien con una gran fuerza mental, pero ver eso me dejó fuertemente descolocado. Tuve que ahogar un grito de terror.

— _No es lindo de ver, lo sé_ —regresó de nuevo a su forma de Night Fury, cosa que agradecí mucho—, _tampoco para mi. Por eso me paso todo el tiempo en esta forma_.

— ¿Cómo...?

— _Grimbeard me clavó su espada hasta atravesarme... y la retorció, solo para aumentarme el dolor mientras agonizaba. Me tiró al vacío desde este acantilado, le vi sonreír... y después nada. Llegué a tocar la arena ya muerto. Jamás supe si valió la pena._

Prefería no contarle, en serio prefería que no.

— _Hazme un favor. Si ves a Furious dile que le extraño, deseo más que nada volver a estar con él y arreglar lo que hice. Que recuerdo los años que eramos felices con madre y padre, dile que pude liberarles. Que él tenía razón, en todo. Y que lo siento... por mentirle. Entenderé si no me quiere perdonar._

— ¿Mentirle?

Él lucía verdaderamente arrepentido.

— _Le dije que regresaría... Pero la verdad es que yo mismo planeé mi muerte_ —confesó.

* * *

Cuando regresé con el resto todos dormían, a excepción de Hiccup. Snotlout Incluso había movido el trono y dormía abrazado a él. No pude evitar reír viendo eso. Por ello Hiccup miró en mi dirección y me sonrió con una sonrisa enorme pero cansada, de hecho un segundo después un bostezo le delató.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

— No realmente —mentí.

Le mire y no pude evitar preguntarme como seria si... si le perdía. Me había planteado esa misma posibilidad cinco años atrás, y mis propios augurios no habían sido nada prometedores. Ahora la historia no era diferente.

Apoye mi cabeza en su regazo, los resoplidos y ronquidos de los demás casi hacían que me quedase dormido.

— Yo te amputé la pierna —solté de repente.

— ¿Cómo? —parecía que eso lo había despertado por completo.

— Cuando vencimos a Green Dead y caíste en el Sueño de Loki, no fueron días fáciles para mí. Todavía te recuerdo, pálido y moribundo sobre la mesa, y la sierra de Gobber. Por los Alphas, esa cosa me dio un respeto horrible, sobretodo cuando Gobber comenzó a cortar tu carne con ella... Es algo que nunca olvidaré. Tú no reaccionabas y empezó a salir demasiada sangre, casi no era posible cortar el hueso a tiempo de que no murieses desangrado, así que... yo lo hice. Partí los huesos de tu pierna para poder salvarte. Aun tengo pesadillas con ese día.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos, pero no iba a llorar, no me permitiría llorar.

— Oh —fue la única gran cosa que a mi humano se le ocurrió soltar.

— No recuerdo un día en que tuviese más miedo que ese.

— Creo que olvidas cuando casi nos ahogamos.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Habría podido salvarte, lo hice... Pero esa vez... Y los días siguientes, estaba demasiado impotente.

Levanté mi vista hacía él para encontrarme que sus ojos se hallaban aguados también.

— Estaba seguro desde la primera vez que te vi —desde la primera vez que le olí—, harías que me volviese loco.

Él formó una sonrisa de esas suyas que no auguraban nada bueno. Se acercó a una de mis orejas y me susurró en ella tan bajo que por un momento pensé que era una alucinación.

— Tooth, no puedo volver a mi vida antes de ti. La odiaba mucho.

Mi corazón debió pararse en ese momento por completo y mudarse a mi garganta.

— Me escuchaste...

Mi Hiccup asintió.

— Y por fin después de años puedo entender lo que dijiste.

Le lami la cara como acostumbraba a hacerlo y está vez él no rió, pero si me regaló una bella sonrisa. Nunca me cansaría de verle de esa forma.

— Ahora a dormir, lagartija. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Para mi sorpresa, Hiccup se acostó a mi lado, abrazandome. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, así que le cubrí con mis alas y disfruté al máximo el momento.

* * *

 ***Njord: Dios Vanir (de la naturaleza) Nórdico de la pesca y los mares en calma. Padre de Frey y Freya. Muy buena onda :3**

 ***Ran: Diosa Jotun (gigante) Nórdica, esposa de Aegir, Dios Jotun Nórdico de los mares embracidos y de literalmente todas las tragedias que ocurren en el mar. Al parecer a esta mujer tiene Síndrome de Acaparador Compulsivo y le gusta colecciónar todo lo que se traga el mar. :v Pero no le gusta que se los quiten.**

 ***Nuestro bb se refiere a que al renunciar a su nombre y al hecho de ser un vikingo en vida, entonces en muerte le fue vedado el paso a cualquiera de los tres más allá vikingos, así que solo solin solito se quedó en el lugar donde murió... En parte. Lo otro si es maldición de los dioses por pasarse de verga con su Revolución :3**


	5. Enemies's Land

— **COMO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UN VIKINGO —**

 _ **Enemies's Land**_

* * *

Me despertaron unos muy molestos golpes en la cabeza quien sabe cuanto tiempo después.

— Despierta, Alpha inútil.

Me encontré de lleno con Humano frunciendo el ceño. Apenas y había comenzado a amanecer.

— ¿Qué...?

— Humanos —me dijo—. Berkersers. Estáis en un lío enorme.

Eso me despertó por completo e hizo me pusiera en alerta. Sí,podía sentirlo, eran un grupo considerable de aura humanas acercándose.

Rugi para despertar a mis compañeros, los cuales se revolvieron atontados.

— Sutil —dijo Humano con ironía—. No has llamado su atención para nada. Los distraeré un poco.

Vi asombrado como Humano se lanzaba a la carrera hacía la vegetación, y antes de que pudiera poner una pata en ella, una gran luz estalló tirándolo hacía atrás. No sé que fue lo que vieron los vikingos que se acercaban, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos chillar en sorpresa y casi los pude ver retrocediendo antes de envalentonarse y volver a la carga. Humano hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Da la vuelta!

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hiccup ya despierto a mi lado.

— Tu antepasado —dije y él me miró con cara de no entender nada, tal vez preguntándose si no habría traducido mal— ¡Momento de replegarnos!

Pero demasiado tarde. Los estúpidos gemelos ya estaban con las pilas cargadas y escucharon perfectamente al enemigo acercarse. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de echar a correr hacía ellos buscando batalla.

— ¡¿Qué hacen esos locos?! —Humano parecía querer tenderse en pié, pero finalmente se quedó tirado en la arena, al parecer los fantasmas también podían agotarse.

— Ya sabes, vikingos —dije y él asintió— ¡Protegedlos!

No hacía falta que diese la orden, Barf y Belch ya habían ido tras sus humanos y todos vimos la explosión que provocaron.

— Mierda... —escupió Hiccup— No podemos dejarlos atrás.

— No nos queda de otra —dijo Astrid— ¡Atacad!

— ¡No! —exclamó Hiccup.

— ¡Formad un escudo alrededor de vuestros humanos! —les grité a los dragones y ellos no tardaron en obedecer, Hiccup no perdió tiempo en montar sobre mi y colocarnos entre ellos y el enemigo.

La orda de Berkersers salvajes imponía respeto y olor a sudor,sobretodo lo segundo, pero de entre todos destacaba una joven mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo y cara de pocos amigos que nos miraba como pensando la manera más rápida de matarnos a todos. Su aura era sin duda la de una líder, cuando ella movía un solo músculo los vikingos a su espalda no perdían tiempo en imitarla.

— ¡Basta! —gritó mi humano— ¡No hemos venido a luchar!

— ¡Suéltame, jefe, déjame bajar! —tanto Ruffnut como Tuffnut colgaban de las bocas de su dragón, les era imposible hacer nada.

— ¡Causasteis suficientes problemas! —les gritó Hiccup desde el suelo.

Toda la playa estaba en tensión, un bando enfrentado a otro. De repente la mujer pelirroja gruño en dirección a Hiccup y este reaccionó desenfundando su espada. Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Atrás, si nos atacáis nos defenderemos, tenemos dragones y espadas de fuego y no tememos usarlos!

Todos parecían impresionados, salvo la joven mujer. Miraba la espada con curiosidad. Entonces amenazó a mi humano con la punta de su lanza y habló.

— Seguimos superándoos en número —sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi humano de una forma peligrosa que no me gustó nada. Comencé a gruñir en su dirección, pero él posó una mano en mi hocico en señal de que parase—, intrusos.

Pude sentir a Hiccup relajándose un tanto en su interior. Hablaban el mismo idioma, tal vez pudiera resolver esto sin llegar a la violencia.

— Le aseguro señorita que no...

— ¿Hiccup? —todos nos tensamos. Y así se iban todas nuestras posibilidades de guardar nuestras identidades— ¿Hiccup Haddock?¡Dejadme paso, quiero verle de cerca!

La mujer que habló se hizo paso a empeñones, desequilibrando a los fuertes humanos como si no fuesen nada y se posicionó al lado de la Alpha. Era una humana baja y bastante gruesa, tenía el pelo amarillo largo recogido en dos trenzas y un un casco vikingo adornando su cabeza. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mi humano sin ni siquiera notarlo.

— ¿Bertha? ¿Bigboobied Bertha*?

— ¿La jefa de las Bog Burglars? —se sorprendió Fishlegs.

— ¡Por Frigg*, si eres tú! ¡Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte, han sido tantos años!

Hiccup dejo caer la espada al suelo y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella no tuvo ningún problema para levantarle en volandas y darle varias vueltas, entusiasmada.

— ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, en que clase de cueva estuviste metido todos estos años! ¡Mírate, todo un hombre, tan alto! Pero te hace falta comer más.

Mire hacía atrás, Humano me quemaba con la mirada y yo solo pude formar una sonrisa de culpabilidad tipo "lo siento, se me pasó decirte".

— Es algo largo de contar...

La joven pelirroja carraspeo y miró hacía Bertha.

— ¿Amigo tuyo?

— Desde hace muchos años —la tirantez en la voz de la humana que Hiccup había identificado como Bertha no me gustó nada.

— Bajad las armas —ordenó la pelirroja a sus hombres, aunque a regañadientes— ¿Domas dragones?

— Domar suena horrible, es como si fuesen seres irracionales, yen realidad no lo son señorita... eh...

— Tantrum* —le susurró Bertha al oído, aunque todos pudimos oírla.

— Tantrum.

— Princesa Uglithug para ti —soltó cortante.

— Pues no es nada fea —la admiró Snotlout, mientras se quitaba un ala de Hookfang de encima.

— ¿Nada fea? Parece una Valkiria caída del cielo —Fishlegs parecía como poseído viéndola.

— Así que tú eres un... Haddock —se abstuvo de soltar una palabra ofensiva antes del nombre, aunque la cara de asco lo decía todo—. Mi gente y yo tenemos un problema bastante gordo aquí y es por culpa de los tuyos, Peludo.

Gruñí de nuevo e Hiccup hizo mayor presión sobre mi, ¿cómo podía permitir qué le hablaran así?

— Estamos al tanto, por eso estamos aquí, nosotros venimos como amigos.

— ¡Y para quedarnos con Furious! —gritó Ruffnut desde las alturas, ambos Hiccup le clavaron la mirada, uno en forma reprobatoria, el otro parecía simplemente curioso— ¡Soltad la mosca, donde le tenéis!

— ¡Basta, Ruffnut! —reprendió mi humano, pero muy tarde.

Ella se limitó a enseñarle la lengua y a hacerle una pedorreta con la boca. El enojo nació en Hiccup, ¿qué no veía la precaria situación en la que nos encontrábamos?

La mujer pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Furious? —preguntó, era verdad que no lo ubicaba.

— Un dragón, un Night Fury, como ese —Astrid me señaló—,es muy importante para nosotros recuperarlo, podría ser uno de los últimos de su especie.

Tantrum me estudió con la mirada, parándose en mis ojos, tratando de buscar en su memoria algún otro ser parecido a mi.

— Decís recuperar como si alguna vez hubiese sido vuestro, Hairy Hooligans, ¿os pertenecen los dragones?

— Ese en particular tenía una relación estrecha con mi antepasado —dijo mi humano.

La princesa se tensó y paseó su mirada de mi a Hiccup.

— Claro —paladeó—, que estúpida por no darme cuenta antes.¿Hiccup es qué te llamas? Supongo que hablas del Libertador de Dragones, ¿has venido a continuar lo que no terminó ese monstruo?¿Nos mataras a todos?

Humano gruño y me pareció realmente injusto que solo yo pudiese verle.

— Podría intentarlo...

"¡No!" pensé mirando hacia él "Si haces algo ahora le echarán la culpa a mi humano"

El espectro me miró como si le diese totalmente igual lo que nos pasase, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se mantuvo quieto.

Hiccup trató de que no sentirse intimidado por ella.

— Solo queremos al dragón, incluso si ha muerto, somos su familia.

— Hablan de la Bestia... —dijo un Berkerser, con solemne respeto.

— Ya sé que hablan de la Bestia —Tantrum sonrió y luego señaló hacía el volcán muerto—. El ser al que llamáis Furious está ahí, lleva encerrado desde la huida de vuestro rey cobarde y que sus hijos nos abandonasen aquí con él.

Nos escaneó a todos.

— Su familia... ¿Os vería la Bestia cómo tal? ¿Se emocionaría al veros y os abrazaría?

No hacía falta contestar a eso, la incomodidad conjunta que nos atacó fue suficiente respuesta. Por los Alphas, ni tan siquiera le conocíamos. ¿Qué nos aseguraba que no era un monstruo como lo fue Green Death?

— ¡Eso quiere decir que vive! —exclamó mi humano.

Los ojos negros de Tantrum echaron chispas, pero asintió.

— Vive, se mantiene vivo porque no quiere dejar este mundo sin antes acabar con nosotros.

— ¡Miente! —Humano rugió— ¡Mi hermano no es así!

Sin embargo pude ver algo en sus ojos azules, un atisbo de duda. Una duda que le daba miedo comprobar.

— Somos amigos —insistió Hiccup—. Yo no soy como mi antepasado, buscamos el camino de la paz, creemos fielmente que los humanos y los dragones podemos ser amigos y vivir en paz. ¡Somos el mejor ejemplo de ello! Podemos convencer a Furious de que no os haga nada, nos lo llevaremos lejos a su casa con otros dragones.

— Estúpido... Intenté eso, no se puede.

— Puede ser feliz —siguió,aunque no me parecía que a ellos les interesase la felicidad de Furious, sin embargo noté a Humano muy interesado.

Bertha miró a mi humano con un brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Podrías salvar a mi hija?—toda nuestra atención se giró a ella.

— ¿Camicazi*?

— Veo que la recuerdas —Berta sonrió con cierta tristeza.

— ¡Como olvidarla! Era la única que no creía que tuviera que cambiar... entero —la última palabra la dijo como un susurro, como si malos recuerdos lo asaltaran.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs y los gemelos desviaron la mirada a otra parte, sintiéndose culpables.

— Todo eso ya pasó —gorgojee y él me sonrió de forma brillante y me acarició ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¡H-hace años que no sé de ella! ¿Qué pasó?

— Historia larga, como tú...Hiccup —poso sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Camicazi está con la Bestia.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Es culpa de está...está...! —miró a Tantrum echando chispas.

— Cuidadito, señora —a una señal los Berkerser amenazaron a Bertha con sus armas—. Todavía puedo meterla en la prisión y a ellos también.

— ¡Adelante! —dijo ella—No podéis nada contra mis mujeres, por tu culpa mi hija está en peligro y lo pagarás.

— ¡Jamás vuelva a insinuar que la puse en peligro! —toda la máscara de tranquilidad se rompió dejando paso a una Tantrum airada. Su corazón golpeaba muy rápido mientras miraba a Hiccup— Dices ser amigo, tal vez te crea, nadie normal vendría a atacar con tan pocos hombres. ¿Qué tan amigo eres de Camicazi?

— El mejor —aseguró Bertha.

— Bueno, tanto como eso...

— Está bien, nos ayudareis a rescatarla. Estaréis hambrientos, seguidnos.

Era mejor que nada.

— Hooola —dijo Tuffnut—,seguimos aquí arriba.

— Bájalos —ordene.

Barf y Belch dejaron de nuevo a sus jinetes en el suelo.

— Tú, me mentiste —ver a Humano tan cerca de mi de repente, casi me da un paro cardiaco.

"No lo hice, solo te oculté información"

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— Quiero a mi hermano libre —dijo—.En cuanto eso pase, haré brochetas con todos y cada uno de vosotros, Alpha.

Me pareció que estaba más a la defensiva, a que eso fuera una verdadera amenaza.

— ¿Tooth? —mi humano me llamó la atención, ya no había rastro de Humano— Vamos, amigo.

Amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Nada más que eso.

Mis dragones y yo seguimos a nuestros humanos bosque adentro. Pude notar al espectro riéndose a carcajada limpia de mi y lejos de enojarme, solo pude pensar que tan mal le habían tratado. Si Furious había acabado igual de tarado que su hermano, teníamos enemigos a dos bandos y si las se ponían feas,decidí entonces, protegería solo a Hiccup. No es lo que un buen Alpha haría, ciertamente, pero ya lo tenía decidido y nada me iba a sacar de ahí.

* * *

 ***Bigboobied Bertha: Jefa de la tribu vikinga de las BogBurglars, formada únicamente por mujeres, las cuales se destacan por ser unas ladronas excelentes. Bertha es una buena aliada y amiga de Stoick en los libros.**

 ***Frigg: Diosa del Matrimonio, esposa de Odin.**

 ***Tantrum: Princesa de la Tribu Berkerser Uglithug, los cualesviven en la Isla del Corazón Roto. Hija y heredera del jefe UG theUglithug, de una belleza despampanante, divaza, perrisima,inalcanzable, con tres cifras de pretendientes detrás de ella. Es elcrush imposible de Book! Fishlegs y por un tiempo Book! Hiccup fueuno de sus "pretendientes" (todo formaba parte de un plan). Estuvo enamorada de Book! Alvin, pero porque no tenía ni idea de como era en realidad.**

 ***Camicazi: Princesa de las Bog Burglars, mejor amiga de Book!Hiccup y Book! Fishlegs en los libros y co protagonista de los mismosdesde el tercer libro (cuando apareció). Ella es la "jinete"original de Stormfly (ya que los dragones originales no son losuficientemente grandes para montarlos, solo los Sea Dragonus Giganticus Maximus, la especie de Book! Toothless, lo son, aunqueBook! Tooth es aun una cría muy pequeña), ya que ni Astrid niRuffnut existen en los libros. A diferencia del resto de vikingos, aella le agrada la inteligencia y por eso confía en Hiccup y Fishlegs, más que ellos mismos.**


End file.
